68th Hunger Games: Hunter Ashwood
by Shadow knight1121
Summary: Hunter Ashwood has lived his life as peaceful as he could in District Ten. His life soon takes a turn for the worse when his name is pulled for the capitols sixty eighth annual hunger games. Hunter must rely on his own natural instincts if he's hoping to get home alive. Prequel to Hunger Games/Catching Fire/ Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Authors Note: After my last screw up I decided to reboot my story. I rushed it and didn't take my time thinking out my characters so here is my new story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

My face was scratching against the dirt as Tornado dragged me across the ranch. I felt the grass scrape against my skin and the rocks bounce off my face as the bronco gallops across the field. I quickly lift my feet up and dig my heels into the soil in an effort to stop the wild horse.

My boots start to tear before the bronco finally decides to stop. I pull the lasso back and the horse is quickly subdued by the rest of the farm hands. I looked down and let out a shout as my good jeans were torn open on both knees. I reached down to check the damage on my knees and hiss at the lightest touch. Aside from that and a few scratches on my face I was still able to stand on my feet without any trouble.

"Rough ride?" Someone said. I turn to see my brother in-law Noah. He sees my torn attire and breaks out in a hearty laugh before slapping my shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you home." I quickly dismiss him.

"First we have to lock up." I remind him as we walk over to the barn. While we walk Noah is teasing me all the way there. "Admit it you just want to see Lilly."

My face heats up from the comment, but I just shrug it off as we walk inside to see a few of the ranch hands locking up for the night. Lilly being one of them along with older sister Abigail had just finished grooming our pony's and were just about to leave when we bumped into them.

"Hey guys." I mutter, I could never keep a straight face whenever I was in the same room with Lilly Aiyana. Noah smacked me upside the head for my gullibility and walked pass me to greet my sister, his wife.

I walked over to say hi to Lilly, but our moment wasn't so warm and tender when her face suddenly looked shocked.

"Hunter what happened to you?" She asked while kneeling down and poking at my scratched up legs. I hiss and walked back a bit and put on a false smile.

"Yeah, my legs are just a little sore." I grunted through my teeth. My legs were on fire because someone went and spooked Tornado. "Someone scared Tornado again while I was leading him to the farm."

"You should really get that looked at." She warned with sincerity in her voice. Her red hair covered her blue eyes as she looked up at me. "It could get infected."

"And we wouldn't want that." Noah quipped.

I glared at him and cursed his name as Abby giggles next to him. What she ever saw in him I'll never know. But he did take care of us when my father died. That's when these two started getting serious and after their final reaping they both decided to get married.

My sister and Noah were made for each other. They both did their jobs as ranchers well together. He would break in the horses while she groomed them and tended to them with all her love. She had that effect on people. Noah always stared at her from afar and I would always tease him about it.

He would never talk to her and always shuffle his feet whenever she talked to them. Then he finally found his courage one day and talked to her. That day was also the day I met Lilly and the tables turned on me. Now he would make fun of me and I would be the one shuffling my feet.

I can't help but smile at them though admiring their happiness. I looked back at Lilly who is now rubbing alcohol on my wounds. I didn't even realize how deep in thought I was before responding.

"We should head home, I'll walk you." I said to her.

She smiled and quickly did a last check on everything before leaving the farm. I looked over at Noah and he nodded at me in approval as he led Abby home. The sun was setting over the forest, the orange light over the dark trees made the sky look as if it were on fire. These were my favorite moments in life, walking home at sunset with the fading light over the horizon. It's the simple things in life that really matter.

"Beautiful sunset, don't you agree?" Lilly asked. I look over at her and realize that my hand was squeezing hers real time.

"Yes, a very beautiful color." I said with a shaky voice.

She giggled at my response kicking dirt as we walked.

"Why are you always so nervous around me?" She asked.

"I don't know you always act so happy and carefree." I admit. "I don't know how you do it. I just wish I could be like you."

"I like you the way you are." She says giving me a kiss on my cheek. My face turns an even dark shade of red as we walk up to her house. "And who says I'm always happy and carefree. I am always afraid of my name being called. I don't know how to survive and I can't fight. Hell no one in our district can. Ten isn't known for being anything but farmers. Then there's Star she's only fourteen and I wouldn't know what to do. If I would volunteer and leave her and Grandma alone or just let her go. She would hate me if I did volunteer for her."

She's right.

Tomorrow is our sixth reaping for the sixty eighth annual Hunger Games. Lilly also has a little sister who is on her third year while my little sister is on her first. I lay awake at nights praying to whomever to not have my sister's name called up. We already lost dad last year during the winter and our wounds have just started to close. If anything happens now it'll kill my family.

"I'm never having children." I blurt out.

"Me either." Lilly mutters.

"Great, we'll get married and be miserable together." I joked as she let out a weak laugh of her own.

"I'll hold you to that." She retorts. It's at that moment I can't tell if she's joking or being serious, but I don't question it. For now I just see her home. "We'll I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes." I said as her hand slips out of mine. She turns towards her house and goes inside and I finally turn and head home myself.

After a short walk back home I go inside and my mother quickly notices my scrapes. She sits me down at the table and helps me remove my now useless jeans and starts to dab alcohol on both my ankles. I cringe and hiss in pain looking down at my mom and see her smiling.

"I didn't know you enjoyed this so much mother." I grunted. She shook her head and pulled out a roll of bandages and started to wrap them around my shins.

"I'm sorry, you just remind me of your father." She giggles. "He got dragged around by a wild horse on his first day as well. He dislocated his shoulder and scrapped both of his ankles."

"You were the first one there, medical supplies in hand and quickly tended to his wounds." I finished. I heard this story a hundred times. It never once annoyed me though I always enjoyed hearing about how mom and dad were happy and in love. We remained quiet for a moment before she finally speaks up.

"How's Lilly?" She asks out of the blue.

"She's fine." I muttered. I really hated it when my mother asked me these kinds of questions.

"Just fine?" She asked unconvinced.

"She's nervous about tomorrow but who isn't?" I asked. "It's the sixty eighth reaping."

"I know." She sighs. "I had to give Amber some sleeping syrup to calm her down."

"She is sleeping though?" I asked.

"Yes, she'll be out till tomorrow." My mom sighed as she finished wrapping my leg. "There you go child. All patched up."

"Thanks mom." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

She got to her feet and helped me to bed. It's funny I'm a seventeen year old boy and I'm still being tucked in by my mother. I take off my clothes and slip under the covers and slowly drift asleep.

I awake to the sound of birds singing as they always do early in the morning. I stretch my arms out while yawning when I felt something wrapped around my waist. I lift up my covers to see little Amber holding me for dear life.

My lips curl into a smile while I pull her towards me. My arms wrapped around her tightly as I rest my chin on her head. I should wake her. We only have an hour to eat and get dressed before we head off to church.

So we just laid there listening to the birds. I feel a great burden as I hold her in my arms. She's only twelve and it's her first reaping. If her name gets called later in life I'll be helpless to protect her. It's moments like this I wish dad were still here.

He always knew what to say and what to do to make us feel better. I had to slap myself for thinking about that. He's gone and I am the man of the house now. I need to just get through today and keep everyone happy.

My door opened and my mom walked in her pajamas and looked down at us. She smiled down on us and reached her hand down to wake amber up. Amber groaned in her sleep and nuzzled her cheek against my chest.

"It's time to wake up honey." Mom whispers. Amber stands her ground and continues to sleep. I let out a chuckle and kiss her head. I wiggle my hands underneath her chest and manage to pry her off of me.

"C'mon kiddo." I chuckle. "You have to eat and take a bath."

"Okay." She mutters as she pulls her feet out of the covers and onto the cool floor. Mom places a hand on her shoulder and leads her out of my room. I do one last stretch before climbing out of bed myself and get ready for the day.

After Amber was done with her bath I took a quick shower and was lucky enough to have some hot water left over. Afterwards I sat down at the kitchen table and had a small breakfast of milk and toast. Amber was dressed in a light blue dress and I dressed in a white shirt and black pants.

Noah and Abby along with Noah's little brother Ash, who was also on his first year, were waiting for us in the living room dressed and ready. I took Amber's hand and gave her a reassuring smile and nodded towards the door.

"Okay, time for church." I said as we headed out the door.

The chapel was crowded with children and young teens as they all squeezed next to each other. I was standing by the doorway holding Amber against my chest. Maybe she thought if I held her tight enough she wouldn't go anywhere. Hey if it keeps her from breaking down then hold on as tight as you can.

Father Slate went on with the ceremony for an hour before he finally finished his speech by blessing the children.

"And we ask that you watch over our children that are called for the reaping and that you guide them to your home with open arms. We as this in your name. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone says.

"Now, if you will all step outside so we can walk to the town square." He announced.

Everyone slowly got up and walked down the dirt hill towards the justice building. The morning had started off cold and dark, but now it was warm and sunny. I looked around at the other children to see a lot of them holding hands and silently weeping. This was defiantly going to be a long day.

When Amber and I finally made it there I had no choice but to let her be escorted by the peacekeepers to the other twelve year old girls. I walked over to the group where the seventeen year old boys were placed and awaited our mayor and his speech.

After the brief history of Panem the uprising and the games they are finally ready to start calling our names. Our districts representative Jeremiah Blackwater stepped out onto the stage dressed in a shimmering teal suit. His hair was orange and sleeked back as he played with edges of his mustache. He took his place in front of the microphone and two glass bowls and smiled wide.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to this year's sixty eight reaping." He announced. "Very exciting to be here and may the odds be forever in your favor. Now, let's get this started shall we?"

He flexed his fingers out and dug his hand inside of the bowl. After shuffling around the slips for a minute he finally pulls out a name and I pray that it isn't Lilly or Star. I beg that it's not my sister I would drop dead in my spot if her name is called. Why is he taking so long?

"Ria Aves." He announced.

At that moment a great weight is lifted off of my shoulders. I clenched my fist to prevent myself from smiling. Ria Aves wasn't the most popular of the girls in district ten. She was actually quite the opposite of a lady, she was a brute.

She always pushed people away and acted out against men. She was rude, sloppy and a terrible human being. I remember when I first met her she insulted my father and mother for giving birth to me and my sisters. That was the first time in my life I've ever hit a woman.

I almost feel bad that when she is gone no one will miss her.

Almost.

I looked up at her as she stood up on the stage and declined Blackwater's hand. Our eyes met and her face broke out in a scowl when she noticed me. Probably because of the large grin that spread across my face. Call me an ass I don't care.

"Whew, I think it just got a little colder up here." Jeremiah joked as he walked over to the male tributes bowl. "Onto the next one."

I let out another shaky breath in relief loving how my sister survived her first reaping. I can't help the smug look spread across my face. When this is over I am going to pick my sister up and we're going to run all the way home. I am so lost in thought that I missed Jeremiah calling out the male tributes name.

In just one moment every one of the boys steps away from me as if I have the plague. My little sister screams in agony and the scowl on Ria's face is replaced with a menacing grin of her own. It was at that moment I realize that it was my name that was called.

I was the male tribute of district ten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: This is my next chapter thank you to all who read and favorite my story. I hope you like this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger games.**

* * *

My finger nails scratch against the arm rest of the chair I'm sitting on in the justice building. My entire body felt completely numb from the reaping. It's almost as if I was slowly dying on the inside.

Before I was led inside my sister tried to run after me, but Noah quickly grabbed her before she could get close. Ria and I bitterly shook hand each of us squeezing hard enough to crack a few knuckles. We both hated each other and everyone knew it. Truth be told, there was a chance we would ignore everyone else and end up killing each other straight away.

My deep thinking is interrupted when my sister burst through the doors and tackles me against the chair. She's sobbing uncontrollably while mom just stands next to us.

"I don't want you to go." She cries. I just stroke her hair not really knowing what else to do to comfort her.

"Sorry baby." I cry. "It's out of my hands. Hey come on you know I can fight."

"Yeah, but those are just brawls." She sobs. "These guys are killers."

"A lot of them are just as afraid as me." I reassure. "A majority of them are kids too. I'll be fine."

Fat chance, I remember one game a few years back when there were only four kids out of all the older tributes. They didn't last two minutes in the bloodbath.

"You have to win." She says staring into my eyes.

"I will." I lied.

"Promise me." She pleaded.

I look her in the eyes and bite my tongue before I can promise her. One of the things my dad taught me is never make promises you can't keep. I quickly look away from her and look at mom.

"You have to take care of her." I told her. "And if things look bad for me you have to take her away. I don't want her to see me get slaughtered."

"I will, but I believe in you son." She said softly. She lifted her hand up and caressed my cheek. "You are stronger than any other boy in our district. You can win." I couldn't help the bitter chuckle escaping my lips.

"Mom I'm all grown up. Don't tell me anymore fairytales."

She gives me a disappointed look before the peacekeepers come in and escort them out. Amber is screaming at me to promise her. I tell her I love as the door closes her voice echoing through the halls. Soon after they had left my older sister and Noah stepped in.

"You would know I'd volunteer for you in a heartbeat right?" Noah said. I smacked him upside his head.

"And leave my sister a widower, no way." We all let out small but nervous chuckles before the mood was dampened again. "Guys, you have to be strong."

"I know." Abby whispers as tears start to run down her cheeks. "I know it doesn't mean much, but please come home."

"I'm not promising anything." I said sternly.

"If you can't promise me to come home then promise me you won't just give up and die!" She shouted at me.

"I hadn't plan on giving up." I said sternly. "But I will promise you that." I looked over at Noah who looked just as disappointed as Abby. "You promise to look after my family."

"Always." Noah promised.

And just like that the peacekeepers dragged them out. I didn't even get a chance to officially say goodbye. I sat back down in my chair waiting for my escort but I was then told I had one more visitor. My heart fluttered when Lilly walked through the door.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." I muttered.

She walked over to me slowly before wrapping her slim arms around me. I blush before returning the gesture. We stayed like this before breaking apart.

"I'm not saying goodbye, you know I don't believe in them." She said in a stern voice. "I'm saying good luck."

"I don't believe in luck." I snorted.

"Hunter, please you can do this I believe in you." She pleaded. "You're determined and strong you can make it."

"I'll try…I love you." I said. I wasn't afraid any more. Now would be my only chance.

"I know, I love you too." She smiled as she stroked my cheek. She then lowered her hands to my right hand and slipped something on my ring finger. I looked down and see a small gold band around my finger.

"Lilly, this was your fathers I can't take this." I snapped. If I died there would be no guarantee that she would get it back.

"Then you better make sure I get it back." She smiled and winked. I couldn't stop the smile on my face from spreading. She wasn't going to give up on me so I couldn't give up on myself either. I would fight and I would win.

Before we could continue the peacekeepers stepped in once again only for Lilly to calmly walk out. My eyes never left her as the door closed.

The whole ride over to the train Jeremiah was running his mouth off about the luxuries of the Capitol. Both Ria and I avoided eye contact and ignored Jeremiah the entire trip before arriving at the train.

The décor was very fancy and expensive. It really made me uncomfortable to stand in unfamiliar territory. The train hadn't even left and I already wanted to go home. Jeremiah led us over to the dining room table and sat us down in front of some fruit dishes. Neither one of us touched a thing which must have made Jeremiah nervous.

"Well don't be shy, go ahead dig in." He insisted cheerfully. "Main course will be here soon."

"I'm not hungry." Ria snapped.

"I'm not really in the mood to eat either." I said a little less hostile than Ria.

"Best eat now because once you're in that arena you will be begging for a simple piece of fruit."

We all looked at the end of the cart to see Roan Atwood our champion of the 30th hunger games. He looked like he was in his mid-fifties give or take but he was still able to walk without a cane. His long hair was a mix between grey and black and very unkempt.

"Well look who finally decided to join us." Ria snapped bitterly. Roan only laughed and sat down and started picking at his meal.

"Get snippy if you want, it's not like you will actually listen to me anyways." He chuckled bitterly. He pulled out a cigarette and lighter and lit it up taking a long drag before filling the room with the smell of tobacco. I indulged in the second hand smoke wishing I had one right now.

"What do you mean we won't listen?" I asked him as the withdrawal starts to set in.

"I mean I've been doing this for thirty seven years." He said as he pulled another cigarette from his pocket and offered it to me. I hesitated for a moment before snatching it from his hand and grabbing his lighter. I quickly lit it and inhaled the smoke as he continued speaking. "I've seen your type every year always ignoring what I say and going off and getting yourselves killed by the careers, the wilderness or both."

"You don't have a lot of faith in us just because of our previous tributes?" I asked. He looked at me skeptically before blowing a smoke ring at my face.

"No one in the past has listened to me, why should you two?" He grunted. He walked over and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

"Well I can't speak for this whelp right here." She snickers. I glare at her and her ugly grinning mug. "I can look after myself and fight better than any man."

"Yeah, she can just show them her ugly face and send all the tributes running off into the wilderness." I joked. Her expression dropped and she looked at me like an angry canine ready to attack. Roan on the other hand started laughing hysterically.

"You two hate each other don't you?" He asked.

"She hates everyone." I grunted. "She's rude to all the children, she doesn't help out around the farm and she is a lazy sloth who doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"Yes and Hunter here is such a nice boy who herds cattle breaks horses and lies to everyone by thinking life is good when it's really hell." Ria snorts sarcastically. "Call me whatever you want, at least I'm honest."

"Yeah honest, you treat people like dirt and talk to them like they are already dead." I snapped standing up from my chair and looking down at her.

"What is so great about life Ashwood?" She asks. "When you're a kid you have to pray to whomever to avoid having your name called and if you're lucky to survive that you get to spend the rest of your life herding cows and breaking horses for little to no money."

"At least I had my friends and family to wish me well who came to see you?"

"My parents and they knew the game as well." She snapped standing up and staring me in the eyes. "They know I'm not coming back and they know that today would be the last time they would ever see me but you know what?" She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and looked me in the eye. "At least I can die honest as opposed to you who probably lied to every one of his friends promising to win and come home."

"I didn't lie!" I break away from her hold. "I just have some self-respect for myself. At least when I die people will mourn me."

"Yeah and now you left an empty hole in their hearts. You know why I don't make friends, it's because losing them or being lost to them will be harder when you are faced with your inevitable demise."

She knocks her chair back as she turned towards the exit and left the cart. I am left speechless. Was she right all along about not letting anyone get close?

I sat back down and put the cigarette out on my place mate. Maybe I was wrong about her. She wasn't bitter because life dealt her a bad hand she just didn't see the point of being friends with potential tributes or poor cattle workers.

I looked over at Roan who was just sitting there nibbling on a roll. He was no help, but then again what did he care, to him we were just cattle to the slaughter anyways.

"I'm going to bed." I grunted and got up from the table. Right before I reached the door Roan spoke out.

"If you are smart you would kill her first." Roan announced. "It'll just be harder for you when the food chain starts to wear down." I didn't want to acknowledge that comment and just made off towards my room.

I climbed into my small room and fell onto my soft bed wrapping the sheets around me. I curled up in a ball and started turning the ring slowly around my finger. My heart was aching at the thought of little sister sobbing in bed with mom. Knowing Noah and Abby they are probably staying with them as well.

Then there's Lilly. Apart of me is thinking that she is doing the same thing as me right now. I started to feel my stomach turn and quickly rushed to the small bathroom in my room vomited my dinner in the toilet.

My body slumped down on the ground and I started panicking. I leaned over and started gagging again feeling my throat starting to burn from the lack of vomit. After an hour of gagging I managed to stand to my feet and stagger over to my bed. I fell face down on the pillows and passed out in a matter of minutes.

I woke up with a pounding headache the next morning. I didn't even have the energy to turn over in my bed. I just laid there silently weeping into my sheets. I knew the only time my family would see me is with a sword through my heart or an arrow in my head. I hear my door open and a disgruntled sigh.

"C'mon boy," Jeremiah snapped. "We got a big day ahead of us. So wash up and come out for breakfast." He then left as soon as he entered. I let out a loud groan before standing to my feet and towards the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and noticed that my whole appearance has changed since yesterday. My hair was messy and my flesh was pale from last night. The anxiety hit me worse than I thought. With no way to stop what's to come I accept my fate and promised myself if I was going to play this game I would at least give it my best shot and try to win.

After my wash I walked out to the dinning cart and see Ria and Roan eating breakfast and talking about survival strategies.

"Now, if you go for any of the equipment you best be prepared to fight." Roan warned. "If you're too close to a career they will kill you on the spot. Unless you can put up a fight yourself then you might be able to stand a chance."

"And what if we don't go for the supplies?" I asked. I took my seat across from Ria and we both give curt nods to each other while Roan continues.

"If you don't go for supplies then you better be prepared to survive in the wilderness." We both listen in at what he has to say next. "You will have nothing but the clothes on your back and nothing more so it is your goal to find food that will be safe to eat and a source of water. The arena will determine your odds."

"So what kind of arena will we be expecting?" I asked Roan shrugged his shoulders.

"It could be anything a desert landscape, a swamp, a frozen wasteland. Each one will be difficult to survive in. But it will also help you to your advantage. You can make weapons set traps or find any source of food or water."

"Okay, so what's our first move?" Ria asked.

"Your stylist." Roan said with a big grin on his face. Ria and I looked at him confused. "They will clean you and dress you up however they want and you cannot I repeat cannot fight them or snap at them. Agreed?"

"Agreed." We both said in unionization.

"Good because we're here."

We both looked out the window and our jaws hit the floor when we saw the metropolis known as the Capitol. We only had a few minutes to admire the tall buildings before our train pulled up and stopped in front of a large crowed of multicolored people. Everyone had their hair dyed a unique color and wore it in bizarre braids and loops. I never felt so out of place before in my life.

After we disembarked we were taken away to the remake center and separated before I was ambushed by my prep team.

I lay there on the table as my prep team gets to work on my body. One girl named Ruby who had long silver hair which she had curled at the ends was working on my nails. She hummed merrily while her friend Misero removed the hair from my chest. Lucky for me I didn't have much but the removing of my chest hair still stung.

"He's got some long dirty nails." Ruby said in a sing song voice as she swiped the file along the edges of my nails. Misero shrugged merely scoffed at her foolish behavior.

"Just make sure his nails are clean and then Risio can give him a rinse before Claudia can examine him." She stated.

After the two girls cleaned my nails and cut my hair another girl who I assumed was Risio started to rinse my body down. I stared into her purple eyeliner and long lashes as she hosed me down. Once she was done she had me stand up and had me stand in the middle of the room as the team circled around me. I felt awkward standing naked with three beautiful women staring at me.

Ruby clapped her hands together and let out a small cheer.

"Great work everyone he is now prepped and ready for Claudia!" She squealed.

"Someone say my name?"

I looked over at the doorway and my jaw hit the floor. A young dark skinned woman cladded in a black mini skirt and matching top that exposed her toned stomach stood before me. Her hair was short and dyed red which made her dark eyes shine with temptation. Her pink lips formed a small smile causing my face to glow red.

"Hello, I am Claudia and I am your stylist."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your favorites and reviews I am having fun writing this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

My face was crimson red as the young red headed woman circled around my naked body. She plucked a few hairs from my back and chest before standing in front of me. Her teeth shined bright through her smile as she clapped her hands together.

"Okay, you got a young healthy body, very nice black hair and fair tanned skinned." She acknowledged. "Now we need to get you suited up in your wardrobe."

"Well what exactly is our wardrobe?" I was worried for what she had in store for me. Since our district is based solely on cattle we're usually dressed in cow skin and skull for helmets or just simple straw hats and flannel.

"I'm gonna go flashy this year." She explained. "No more trying to make you look tough or old fashioned this year I want you to look handsome and pretty."

"Okay." I pressed on. "What is it?"

"Cow Boys!"

I gave her a disgruntled look which makes her smile wide. I really just wanted this day to end.

(!)

I wasn't going to lie Claudia knew what she was doing. I looked at myself and really admired my fancy cow boy outfit. I wore an all-black outfit with matching pants and boot along with a duster hat and gloves. They were outlined with gold trim and very soft on my skin.

"Great work Claudia." I complimented. This outfit was pretty cool but I couldn't wait to see how Ria looked. It was funny that I started thinking about her right when I heard her growling and complaining.

I turned around with every intention of making fun of her before I actually saw her in her outfit. My jaw hit the floor when I saw her wearing a black mini skirt that showed off her slender legs. Her top was no better as it just covered her breast and left her stomach and lower back exposed. Her black hair was braided in two braids that hung over each of her shoulders. She looked up at me and her face cringed when she saw the look on my face.

"Stop staring at me you perverted brute." She snapped while she futilely tried to cover her body. I should have looked away but I couldn't the Capitol had achieved the impossible and made her look feminine.

"Hard to believe there is a woman under all that rugged exterior." I chuckled as did the rest of the group. Ria raised her fist but was caught mid-swing by Roan who was now dressed in a black suit.

"Settle down darling, it's illegal to strike a tribute before a match." I gave her a smug grin as she yanked her wrist out of Roan's grip. "Alright we still got a few minutes before they start the show. People will ignore you since we're at the bottom of the ladder. So it is your job to get them to notice you."

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"However you can." Claudia said as she straightened out the collar of my coat. "You have to show them that you want to be here and that you want to be their friend. Smile, laugh, cheer give the ladies a smile and a wink. And you." She directed her attention to Ria. "You're beautiful and strong you can pull off a sweetie pie act. Blow some kisses and wave at the audience in a cute manner."

"What do you mean a 'cute manner'?" Ria looked at Claudia confused before the young woman held her hand up to the side of her face. She then tilted her and smiled while rapidly waving her fingers. Ria looked at her quizzically before nodding her head. "I can do that."

"I hope so cause we're going on soon." I told her, the butterflies in my stomach were starting to get the better of me. I had to clear my head.

I looked around at the other tributes to see what we were up against. District two was dressed up in some silver armor that gave them a warrior's look. District seven was dressed up in leaves and they were very well put together. They covered up their private areas while showing off some of their bodies in a unique fashion. I was admiring each and every costume from each district until my eyes fell on twelve.

A young boy and girl were both naked and covered in coal dust. District twelve was known for coal mining but I really didn't think it was necessary to dress them in nothing but coal dust. Like ten they only had one champion from the fiftieth quarter quell eighteen years ago.

The two caught me staring at them and looked discouraged when they caught my look of pity. I know I shouldn't really care what they think considering the circumstances but I couldn't help but give them a friendly wave. They both smiled and waved back before my other half grabbed me and dragged me to our chariot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing idiot?" Ria snapped. "We're here to win not make friends."

"We'll it doesn't hurt to be friendly." I retorted.

"Yeah until that friend puts a knife in your back." Ria sighed. "Dammit, don't you get it we're all living on borrowed time."

"Ria, let's just get through the chariots before we worry about the arena." I said reassuringly. Ria let out another groan before nodding and standing up on the chariot. I got on and stood next to her as did the rest of the tributes on their own chariots.

Everyone was lined up and the capitol anthem started playing and the big doors rolled open. In a matter of seconds we would be paraded to the world. District one were greeted with loud cheers since careers were most favorite in the games.

Then district two was next and they received even greater praise. It went on like that for a minute before it was finally our turn. Both Ria and I let out shaky breaths as we moved slowly towards the large doorway.

We were soon greeted by the cheers of thousands of multicolored citizens of the Capitol. The stadium was very impressive made to look like daytime in the middle of the night. My view was then brought to a giant monitor that super imposed on my face. My name and district were both displayed below the monitor.

I mentally slap myself when I realize that I am supposed to be wooing the crowd to my favor. Before I know it I am waving my arms and cheering at the crowd. I take my hat off and start waving it at countless fans. Each and every one of them fawned over me. Men shouted and cheered and women swooned and blew kisses at me.

I looked over to see how Ria was handling herself. She was smiling and waving at the crowds just like Claudia showed her. I actually admired her charisma and she had men wanting her and women wanting to be her.

In spite of everything I thought of her she knew what she was doing. I felt like I owed her an apology later. Much later.

Our chariot stopped next to district nines as we were soon followed up by eleven and twelve. The President of Panem President Coriolanus Snow stood above us on his balcony and welcomed us to the Capitol. My heart was racing as I stared up at Snow. Something about him sent chills down my spine which caused me to shudder.

I felt something tap my thigh and I turned to see Ria giving me a questionable look. I gave her a reassuring nod before our Chariot pulled away. We arrived in the back and we were quickly greeted by Roan, Claudia and Jeremiah.

"You two were great!" Claudia exclaimed. Jeremiah patted our shoulders.

"Yes, very nice. You showed them you really laid down the charm on them." He chuckled.

"Okay let's settle down for a moment." Roan said. "You were good. You got a few cheers but it'll take more than a few waves and kisses to get some serious sponsors."

"What's the next plan boss?" Roan gave me a skeptical look before leading us to the elevators.

"Your next plan is to impress the game makers." Roan explained as we walked inside the small pod. Jeremiah hit the button and both Ria and I gasped when the small room shot up from the ground and into the air. We saw a lot of the Capitol from the window of the elevator before we stopped at our floor.

Like the train our floor was decorated in expensive furniture and decorative flowers. A large bay window gave us a perfect view of the Capitol and we were greeted by an avox girl who took my coat for me.

"Now, why don't you two get ready for dinner and we can discuss the game makers." Roan said as he took a seat on the black living room couch.

The avox girl led us to our rooms which were just as fancy as everything else and I quickly changed out of my clothes and made my way towards the showers. Once there I was again greeted by another odd feature of the Capitol's inventions.

When I wanted to take a shower at my house I just needed to turn the faucet and let the water pour out. This shiny contraption had a multiple faucets and buttons all over it. I stepped inside the large tub and started twisting the faucets.

Water rose up from the ground and burned my body. I hopped around frantically turning the faucets trying to cool down the water. My fingers hit a few buttons as well and coated me in multiple shampoos, soaps and dyes. When I finally got a master of the faucets I smelled of flowers and my hair was highlighted dark blue.

Claudia was going to kill me for ruining my hair. She really loved my black hair. After drying off and raiding a black long sleeved shirt and black pants from my dressers I went back to the dining room.

When everyone saw me I was greeted by the laughs of my fellow comrades. My face broke out in a scowl and I sat down at the table and started eating my prime rib. Once everyone settled down, Roan had begun to explain the basics of the Hunger Games.

"The arena will be outfitted by the game makers to ensure your struggle for survival." He explained. "What it will be, well no one will know until the games begin. The next part will be the blood bath of cornucopia where in you will fight for a weapon and supplies or die trying. Take my advice and stay away from there."

Ria and I both looked at him in shock. How the hell were we suppose to survive without a weapon or some supplies. We could rely on our sponsors but as of right now there was no guarantee that we would even get any. I jumped when Ria slammed her fist on te table.

"You stupid old fool!" She snapped. "How the hell are we supposed to survive when we have nothing?"

"Well if you don't die first then you find a source of water and a source of food." Roan explained placidly. "Food like Rabbits, squirrels or any type of berries, excluding nightlock of course."

"But how would we defend ourselves against the careers?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't forget the goal isn't to kill the careers it's to survive." Roan informed. "Sometimes running and hiding is better than staying and fighting."

"Yeah, but it's not as entertaining. How are we gonna get sponsors if we just sit in a hole sucking on roots and eating squirrels?" Ria asked. I had to agree with her on that one.

While surviving is the key no one wants to watch a couple of district ten flunkies shaking in the cold before dying. They wanted to see us tear each other to pieces and entertain them. This is why ten never got any sponsors. If we're not getting killed in the blood bath we're starving in the arena. It was a sad but true fact.

"Well if you can appease the game makers and entice the crowds in your interviews you should be able to get some sponsors." Roan explained. "Now this is the big question, what can you two bring to the table?"

Ria and I both looked at each other with pitiful expressions. There was nothing unique about us. I could brawl and she could use a lasso and was tough as nails. These traits were nothing compared to the skills and strength of a career. I let out a painful sigh of defeat and set my fork down next to my plate.

"I'm sorry Roan, but we are just another couple of district ten misfits." I grumbled as I got up from my chair.

"He's good with a hatchet!" Ria exclaimed stopping me in my tracks. "I gambled ten dollars and a candied apple to see if he could throw a hatchet across my yard and into my apple tree. He hit it dead center."

I was surprised that she spoke out for me like that. Then I remembered she had good eyes.

"She can use a slingshot I remember she shot three glass bottles under ten seconds. She's never lost a bet when it came down to her marksmen ship." I said with sincerity.

Roan looked at us amused. He started chuckling before lighting up a cigarette and blowing out a puff of smoke. Ria and I looked over at him to see his crooked grin.

"You see, don't be so quick to sell yourselves short." Roan reassured. "The one thing you need in the arena is hope. If you give up on yourself or on any chance of living then you might as well just let yourself die. Try thinking of a reason to win during training tomorrow. It'll come in handy for your interview."

Roan got up from his chair and stepped out on the balcony to smoke. Ria quickly got up as well and walked stormed up to her room. With nothing left to do I decided to turn in for the night. Easier said than done, I got as much sleep as I did on the train.

I didn't know how long I just stared up into the ceiling before Roan was knocking on my door telling me to get ready for training. I got up out of bed and dragged myself to the closet and found my training clothes. I slipped on the black shirt and pants with combat boots and followed Roan and Ria to the elevator.

"Listen, I forgot to mention this yesterday, but don't let them know your skills. It's best to spread out and try and throw them off."

"How?" I asked.

"Practice spear throwing, camouflage, archery anything really. But as for your axe wielding and her marksmanship save them for the game makers." He said in a stern voice.

"Okay, got it." Ria said. I gave him a small nod right when the elevator stopped on the training floor.

When we made our way in everyone else had already started training. Ria and I parted ways and walked over to separate stations. She walked over to a sword wielding station and I started off at the archery station.

I never used a bow and arrow in my life so I figured now would be as any good time as any. I stood at the ready point and readied an arrow. I pulled back the string and let go watching the arrow fly right past the target.

A few onlookers started laughing at my failed archery attempt including the careers. I looked over at the boy and girl from district two. The boy had long black hair and looked to be about seventeen and the girl fifteen with short brown hair.

When I saw their smug arrogant faces laughing at me I felt nothing but rage. The boy looked at me like a wolf right before devouring its prey. I was about to go over and assert myself when something shiny caught my eye. On the weapons wall a few feet away from me there were a few small shiny throwing axes.

They weren't as big as the hatchets but they looked lighter and easier to throw. I ripped one off of the wall and gripped the handle tight before pulling it back and throwing it. It twirled in the air for a moment before landing in the other weapons case between the boy and girl.

The laughing ceased in an instant and everyone including the game makers was staring down at me. They were all surprised by the action but not as much as the district two tributes. It was my turn to smile as the boy seemed to take this act as a compliment.

He gripped the handle with his hand and ripped it out with little effort and stomped over to me. He was a foot taller than me, his green eyes burning a hole in my head as he glared at me. A few peacekeepers started to make their way over to us expecting to break up a fight when the boy started to laugh.

He twirled the axe around in his hands holding the handle out to me.

"Atlas." He introduced himself. My gaze didn't leave his as I gripped the handle and took the axe back.

"Hunter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for your followings and reviews I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Atlas stood in front of me for only a few minutes but if felt like an eternity under his gaze. Atlas was bigger up close and his arms were nothing but muscle as they stretched through his shirt. If it wasn't illegal he could snap my neck in half with his bare hands. He was soon followed up by his career friends they were each itching to see what was about to happen. The girl from district two whose name I found out was Silvia stood by Atlas like a body guard ready to strike.

The other two from district one, were called Sloan and Carmen. Both of them were sixteen and had volunteered like Atlas and Silvia. They all surrounded me like a pack of wolves taking in their prey.

"You got spirit kid." Atlas chuckled. "You could give us a hand in the arena you know."

My eyes widened in shock and I wasn't the only one taken back by what he had said. He had made an offer for me to join the careers. I wasn't sure what to say, but the rest weren't on board with his offer.

"Atlas, this small whelp isn't worth our time." Sloan snapped. "He can't even use a bow and arrow to hit a simple target."

"No, but he can throw an axe. He can probably fight with one too, huh?" Atlas asked with a hint of amusement. I could only muster up enough courage to nod and I could barely do that. He laughed at me again before signaling his group to follow him. "Give us an answer tomorrow morning and work on your aiming."

They all walked away towards the close quarters combat sections leaving me alone with my bow and hatchet. I let out a few steady breaths trying to stop my body from shaking when I felt a slap on the back of my head.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ria snapped. "Not only did you get noticed by every damn person in this room you just made yourself a target for the careers."

"You of all people should know I don't like it when people laugh at me." I smirked before handing her the hatchet and going back to the archery station.

"Yeah, but when you stand up to me I don't literally want to kill you afterwards." I ignored her and fired another arrow this time actually hitting the target.

"Why do you even care?" I asked while loading another shot. "If the careers are focused on me then they won't be focusing on you, right?"

She remains silent while a heavy vibe starts to put me on edge. I didn't get why she was acting like she cared. We were never friends in fact we actually hated each other. I remember when I first met her in school I tried to be friends with her but in return she insulted me and my family. Without thinking I struck her and she hit me back. We fought for a few minutes before the teachers broke us up and we've been at each other's throats ever since. I always thought she hated me because of our family's wellbeing.

We were ranch hands while her family owned the ranch houses. While district ten was one of the poorer districts we still did better than eleven and twelve. Our houses in the sticks were shacks compared to their mansions in the fields. They would be well looked after while we were left struggling to make ends meet. I hated it because she treated me like poor scum, but in the end I think she just didn't want to have any friends due to the possibility of losing anyone.

"You're right," She chuckled bitterly. "If I am going to win this then it is better for you to be the lighting rod in the storm." I said nothing and steadied my aim. "Remember to breathe in and out before firing."

She walked off to the spear throwing while I aimed my shot. I slowing inhaled and exhaled feeling my muscles relax and my sights steady. I let go of the arrow and my arrow hit the target dead center.

Afterwards I walked over to the sword stations where I practiced with a blade. A trainer and I fought it out for a few minutes before I managed to take him down and bring the fake blade to his chest. I looked over at the game makers and saw them giving me looks of approval.

I smiled back and stepped off of the small platform before catching the sight of the two tributes from twelve. They both looked at me for a moment before turning away like frightened animals. I had a feeling that if I could just get a word with them I could get a couple of allies.

The training session ended for the day and I went back to my room and grabbed a quick shower, after learning the faucets, and went down stairs for dinner. Ria and her stylist Blake were talking about her dress for the interview and I sat down next to Roan. I felt his gaze on me setting my nerves on edge.

"What?"

"I heard you got into a bit of a scuffle down in training." I looked over at Ria. She gave me a sharp glare telling me that it wasn't her. I felt Roan's strong grip on my shoulder indicating me to calm down. "His trainer told me, Atlas the boy you argued with."

"Big deal fights like that happen all the time, don't they?" I asked.

"He said they made you an offer to join the careers." Roan stated.

"Yeah, and I have no idea what the hell I am going to do." I grunted, running my hands down my face. This tension was starting to get the better of me. "Well mentor what do I do?"

I wasn't surprised when Roan started laughing. I was in a very difficult position. He never had been a career so he doesn't know what to tell me.

"Kid, listen." He said as he started to calm down. "You have two choices and neither one of them will benefit you. Option one, you can join them and live on borrowed time awaiting the moment when the final underdog is dead before they all turn on you, and they will turn on you, and kill you. You'll be outmatched and outnumbered with no chance of survival."

I couldn't argue about that logic.

"And the next choice is that I tell him no, get him even more made and make myself a target for the careers." I blurted out.

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes." Ria snickered taking a bite out of her chicken.

"Tell me about it." I sighed. I was a dead man walking. Jeremiah tried to quickly lighten the mood.

"Hey come on, you are a smart boy. You can solve this little dilemma though if you were smart you would join the careers." He suggested. Ria's expression harden and Jeremiah held his hands up in defense. "Now, now Ria darling I don't think of you any less, but if a tribute from ten is mad a career we might not look so bad to the audience."

That was also a plus I hadn't thought about. If we don't make it this year, maybe next year's tributes won't be taken so lightly. I really needed to stop kidding myself.

"Look, I will make up my mind alright!" I snapped before quickly getting up from my chair and storming off to my room. I ripped my shirt off along with my pants and dropped down on to my bed and after an hour I forced myself to sleep.

The next morning in training I started hand to hand combat training. Roan trained me this time to see if I was as good a brawler as I said I was. We both stood on the platform with our fist at the ready.

"I'll go easy on ya kid." Roan reassured with his smug grin plastered on his face. I cracked my knuckles and my neck before readying myself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you old man." I grinned as Roan looked taken back by this remark.

"Old, throw a punch junior."

I quickly throw my fist towards his face and I was flipped over his shoulder and down on the ground with my arm bent behind me. I try to get up but Roan is tougher than he looks. I just snarl into the ground and don't even bother looking up at him.

"You're young and I'm old, so how am I faster than you?" Roan asked rhetorically. I don't bother asking before he lets go and I stand to my feet. "Come at me again only this time don't attack me out of rage or self-absorbed superiority. Attack me like you want me dead as if you have no choice."

"I don't understand." I wasn't sure how my reason for attacking him would affect my strength or speed.

"It about will, Hunter." He explained. "I didn't get the better of you because I have more experience or because you are weak. It's because you aren't taking me seriously." I start to get what he's saying but I let him continue. "I am your mentor and you wouldn't seriously hurt me. That is why you pulled your punches. Once you're in that arena you can't afford to pull your punches or you will die."

"So attack you as if you were my enemy?"

"Attack me as if you want to live."

I let out a shaky breath before raising my fist to punch him again. He caught my fist again only this time when I flipped over him I landed on my feet. He was taken by surprise only for a moment before I spun around him and pulled his body towards me. His face collided with my head a couple of times before he let go. I swung my leg to the side of his head and watched him go down alarming a lot of the spectators.

When I came down from my adrenaline high I quickly rushed over to my fallen mentor thinking I had killed him. Stupid, he wasn't that old but he was still an elderly man. I went to help him only to hear his laughing. He looked up at me his nose dripping blood and his white teeth now dark red.

"There ya go kid." He complimented. "Just trust your instincts and let fear and determination be your weapon."

I let out a long sigh and offered him a hand. He grabbed on to me and I helped him to his feet as the medics came over to check on us.

"But it does help to have a real weapon." He elbowed my stomach before taking a bandage from the medic.

I was left alone while he trained Ria and decided to give the snares a try. My dad use to make them like a pro but I always tied them wrong and didn't set them right. I gave it a try any ways seeing as I had nothing to lose.

So after fumbling with the wire I started feeling a great weight hover above me. I looked up and didn't flinch when I looked into the eyes of Atlas. He was still grinning at me the same as yesterday.

"So, you give anymore thought to my generous offer?" He asked rhetorically as if he had made up my mind for me. He was going to be greatly disappointed. I slowly stand up from my snare and look him dead in his eyes.

"No."

I don't think his smirk could have disappeared fast enough. He was actually furious at me for denying him my services. It was my turn to smirk since he was too busy scowling.

"You little bastard," He said through gritted teeth. "I offer you friendship and a chance to prove your worth and you spit my offer right in my face!" His lip was trembling in rage while I held my ground.

"You look a little scared there Atlas." I joked. "Why did I scare you with my little axe?"

I didn't have time to counter Atlas's hand as he gripped the collar of my shirt. My grin was now gone and we were now nose to nose.

"Listen here you wretched little dog, I'm the one who is calling the shots in the arena and what I say goes." He growled. I looked around to see everyone staring at us while the guards started to make their way over. "Believe me when I say this, you better pray that you die before I get ahold of you because I will make it last for humiliating me!"

I was then thrown down on the ground and Atlas had stormed off like an angry child. Ria came over and helped me up as did Roan. I had decided I was done with training for the day and turned in early for the night.

While lying in bed I kept trying to think as to why Atlas was so mad at me. It couldn't be because he thought of me as a great asset to his team. I threw an axe, who cares? Silvia could throw three knives under a second. Not to mention Sloan and Carmen who were dead shots with the bow and arrows.

So why would he be so damn angry when I turned down his offer?

Then it hit me. His assumption that I would join, the 'dog' comment he wasn't angry at the loss of a potential ally. He was angry that a runt from ten turned him down. I didn't know what to make of that.

At first I was terrified because I was now at the top of the careers hit list. By tomorrow Atlas would have told his crew about me and they would be gunning for me as well. I was both afraid and ecstatic. I could definitely use this to my advantage. Roan said that fools pride would be a man's downfall, but it won't be mine.

For the first time since arriving I was actually looking forward to the day of the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and favorites I am glad you are enjoying this. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

The next day of training I was over at the fire station. I could light a fire pretty well so I didn't really need to practice that. My main focus was to create a makeshift weapon. The trainer kept a constant eye on me to make sure I didn't smuggle it out of the training center and into the arena.

I was currently scrapping the end of a stick against a rock to the point where it was passable for a shiv. I examined the pointy tip carefully before pressing the tip of my finger against it. I pressed down on it and watched as a small trickle of blood poured down the stick.

I had successfully made a decent shiv. It won't do me any good against a sword or axe but if I can get the drop on someone I can jam the damn thing in their throat. My mother taught me about the human body's key pressure points around the neck. I smiled at my small accomplishment before the guard grabbed my wrist and pulled the shiv out of my hand.

"Yes thank you." I said, sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

I got to my feet wiping the dirt from my lap and figured I would continue with the next part of my plan. Manipulate some of the lesser tributes to take on Atlas and the careers.

As far as I know the only careers were from district one, two, four and the boy from seven. I made my way over to the eight and nine tributes. They were practicing swordsmanship and close quarters combat. They were okay, but that wouldn't get them far in the bloodbath of cornucopia.

"You guys are pretty good." I commented. The boy from nine looked at me and grinned.

"Yeah my brothers and I like to wrestle in our free time." He stated and I feign interest. "It might just save my life. By the way I saw what you did to Atlas that was pretty bold. No one has the guts to stand up to them let alone tell them no on their offer."

"Why, because they are careers?" He nodded his head. "No, they rely too much on their predecessors that they let themselves go soft." I saw that twinkle of curiosity in his eyes and right then and there I knew I had him. "Atlas wasn't angry he was scared. Don't you see? He is upset because now there is one more enemy against him."

"So, he isn't really all that tough, he's just acting tough." The boy from nine stated.

"Yup, you know," I place a hand on his shoulder like a mentor taking him under his wing. "If you were smart you would take the first chance you get in the games and attack him. If you beat Atlas then the rest of the careers will follow."

"You're right." He exclaimed. "I bet I could take him in the arena."

"Yeah, but don't boast about it." I warned. I couldn't risk Atlas catching wind of my plan. "Just keep quiet and keep practicing. By the time the games start you will have Atlas begging for his life."

"Okay, thanks man." He said.

"Don't worry about it." I reassured.

I walked away and felt bad about lying to the kid but hey he probably would have gotten himself killed any ways. While I walked over to the other tributes I saw the two tributes from twelve giving me the same look my mom gave me before I left.

Disappointment.

I shook it off and continued with my plan. I can't let my own feelings and emotions get the better of me. This game is all about survival of the fittest and there is no room for dead weight.

The next day was the final day of training where we would be scored on our performances. The private sessions would start at the bottom from district one to district twelve so Ria and I would have to wait a while.

"So, I hear you've been making waves." Ria said, her voice sounded like she was accusing me of something bad. I merely shrugged it off.

"I'm just doing what the games intended."

"By lying and manipulating everyone to be live bait for your mistakes?"

Her judgmental attitude was starting to get on my nerves. I didn't know if it was because she now decided to care for others or because deep down I feel guilty about what I am doing. I know it's all wrong but I don't have a choice.

"Ria, I don't know where your sense of mortality is coming from, but please enough." I let out a heavy sigh. "Seriously when the hell did you become such a moralist?"

"Since you started acting like such a brute." She snapped. "What the hell happened to you, if we were back in ten you would never do anything like this?"

"That's because we aren't in district ten we are in the hunger games!" I shot back and she glared at me. "You don't understand this isn't our home. All but one tribute will be left standing. Those tributes I've been talking too would probably get themselves killed anyways so who cares?"

"_Ria Aves." _

Ria got up from her spot and stormed off to the training center. She took a glance back at me and gave me a disappointed look.

"You know if Lilly knew about this she would be ashamed of you."

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach as I watched her leave. I slumped down on my spot and looked over at the other tributes that were still waiting for their turn. The tributes from eleven were both the same age. The boy was named Malik and the girl was named Blair.

I saw those two in training and they were both skilled fighters. Malik was strong skilled with a battle axe and Blair was scrawny and flexible. I heard some of the tributes compare her to a snake due to her reflexes and her skill with a knife. The worst part was that Atlas made them apart of the careers. This gave them an added total of six.

"Things are not looking good for you today."

I looked at the boy from twelve and he was giving me a smug look. Hell, if I were looking at me right now I'd be gloating too. I made myself a target for the careers and the damn scoring wasn't even done yet. Not to mention the interview later. This would give him and his friend plenty of time to get away unnoticed. Getting nervous, I decided to change the subject before I had an anxiety attack.

"I'm Hunter."

"I'm Cole that is my cousin Willow." He said pointing over at the fifteen year old girl with blonde hair. She gave me a shy wave and went back to playing with her fingernails.

"Cole," I said, with curiosity. "Is that why you two were wearing nothing but coal dust?"

"Nah, it was because we were from twelve. These stylists are weird like that."

"Tell me about it."

"_Hunter Ashwood."_

I let out a long breath and stood to my feet. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Willow said sincerely out of good grace. I had to smile at that as I made my way in.

Of course the Gamemakers were perched on their small balcony chatting away and stuffing their faces. I shook my head at their greedy life style and made my way to the hatchets and throwing axes. After I collected them, I laid them all out for me to throw. That was until I realized that they weren't looking at me.

Some were taking brief glances while others just neglected me entirely. I started to get annoyed at their neglectful attitude and decided to get their attention.

"Excuse me." I muttered like a scared child as they continued with their merriment. This made me so made that I just shouted out to them. "Hey!"

Their eyes immediately locked onto me in a heartbeat. I nodded to them before turning back to the targets. Each and every one of my hatchets flew through the air and struck the three dummies in the chest and heads until I was out. I looked back at them and smiled to see them still staring at me in bewilderment.

"Thank you Mr. Ashwood, you can go now." One of them said.

I gave them a salute and stomped off towards the elevators. Once I made it inside I started laughing at myself. I never thought I could just yell at people like that, hell they never even thought it could happen. They must be embarrassed to have had a cattle rustler like me to mouth off at them like that.

Later that night, after getting a lecture from Jeremiah, Roan, Ria, Claudia and I all watched our scoring. Ria still wouldn't talk to me so I decided not to ask what she did for her performance. One by one the score came up, some being good while others not well. When our scores finally appeared on the screen my heart started thumping like a drum.

My name came up first and everyone nearly jumped out of their seats when the number ten appeared right next to my head. I couldn't believe it and neither could anyone else. I was lucky enough to get an eight, a seven even if I was lucky. But a ten, wow I was actually excited.

"Great work kid, very well done!" Roan said before ruffling my hair.

"Yeah, but we still need to see Ria's score guys." I said. Ria threw her hands up in the air before storming out of the living room.

"Who cares, my score doesn't mean anything anyways." She snarled, not even sparing me a glance.

"Ria." It was too late. She gone as her number ten score popped up on screen. Jeremiah let out a heavy sigh.

"Women, can't live with them, can't live without them." He said while lighting up a cigarettes in his fancy holder.

"Was she always like this back home?" Roan asked.

"Sort of, she never wanted to be friends and always insulted me at every turn." I sat back down on the couch and slumped down in the comfortable cushions. "Recently she started getting on my case about how I've been acting. I don't know if it's the games or me, but she hasn't been acting like her usual self."

Roan had a look of realization and got up to follow her. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

I didn't stop him, because I didn't really care. Two days from now we'll both be dead and forgotten. Maybe that was what was bothering her, to just be another piece in their game and not even matter to anyone.

Claudia sat down next to me and started to explain to me the upcoming interview. Her fingers combed through my hair, which was still partially blue from the shower, and smiled.

"Okay, your hair is a beautiful black with a lovely shade of blue. I can have a suit to match your hair by tomorrow morning." She said acting as giddy as a school girl. "I'm going to go work on it right now!"

"And I'll go work on Ria's dress too."

They both exited the living room as I sat there alone with my thoughts. I kept drifting back to what my family and friends might be thinking right now. _'Would they be happy for my score or worried that I had made myself a target?' _I thought.

I got up from my spot on the couch and decided to turn in early for the night. I had the Avox bring me some beer and cigarettes to my room and spent the rest of my night wallowing in self-pity. As much as I hate the Capitol they have some pretty good quality booze and smokes.

"You gonna share?"

I looked up to see Ria standing over at the doorway. She looked more relaxed than she did before and walked over to my bed. She lay down next to me and I offered her a cigarette.

"You seem more relaxed."

"Yeah, I was just upset with how you've been acting." She said as she took a cigarette from my hand. I pulled out the lighter I was given and lit it for her. "Roan said that you were just doing what the games intended you to do."

"Why are you really acting like this? You hated me back home and now you care all of a sudden how I act?"

"I never hated you." She stated in a stern voice. "I just didn't want any friends until my reaping years were done. I have been angry because well…You are just acting so manipulative and vicious."

She was right I have been doing horrid actions that would disgust my family and loved ones. I took another long drag from my cigarette and let the smoke slowly drift out of my mouth.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but in these games you're going to have to be vicious and manipulative."

"Yeah, that's what Roan told me." She muttered. Then out of the blue she asked me this. "Do you think we could have been friends if I wasn't so mean?"

"Yes."

"You were quick to answer."

"I tried to be your friend, but you were so angry at our way of life that you chose to be bitter and alone."

"The Hunger Games are not our way of life." She snarled.

"So that is why you are so bitter at home and a moralist here. You hate seeing us turned into something we're not."

"Yeah…"

"Just try not to change too much." Ria said as she got up and made her way to the doorway.

"I won't."

She didn't say anything for a minute and just stood at my doorway running her hands up and down the rims. "Promise me."

"No."

She gave me another angry glare before storming out of my room. I soon pass out afterwards.

The next day we spent all day working on what we were going to say at our interview, both with Jeremiah and Roan. Jeremiah told me how I should walk on stage and how to act with Caesar. After a few hours he said I had it spot on and went to work with Ria. Roan's job was to teach me how to work the crowd to my advantage. He said that I should talk about my score without giving too much away, and then talk about how I turned down the careers when they made me that offer. Roan crossed the line though when he suggested that I use Lilly to my advantage.

"No."

"Listen, if you bring up your upcoming marriage and show off your ring, then you will have sponsors lining up at your feet." Roan explained.

"And bring Lilly a lot of unwanted attention." I said. "I don't want her to be hounded by reporters and everyone else back in ten."

"Just telling you, it will work."

Roan has been doing this for a long time, he wouldn't lie to me if it didn't mean saving my life. I would give it some thought before my interview. Afterwards, Claudia had me fitted for my suit. It was a very light and soft fabric suit that was jet black but shimmered blue in the light. She also spiked my black and blue hair up making me look exquisite.

"Oh my goodness, you look so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." I blushed. "You did a very good job."

She smiled so wide that her cheeks looked like they were ready to explode. She planted a wet kiss on my right cheeks before clasping her hands together. She reminded me to be polite, but to also be funny as well.

Loud music and cheering started to erupt on the stage where the interviews were being held. Caesar Flickerman, the host of the Hunger Games. I wasn't going to lie, I liked him. He always made a bad situation into a good situation and always acted like he was on everyone's side. He was dressed in his blue suit and blue dyed hair this year. He always had a thing for blue I think he preferred it actually.

Twenty four tributes and three minutes each, those were the rules. So Ria and I were stuck there until our turn was up.

He started up with the introduction of the sixty eighth annual hunger games. As usual one was to go up first, staring with the female tribute. We all sat in a row while each tribute went up one by one. Carmen was dressed in a sparkling silver dress showing of her bust. She acted like a cute air head, probably trying to get the guys to fall head over heels for her.

And it worked.

After that there was Sloan, and he was pulling off the charm just like her. The women were screaming his name when he and Caesar shook hands. When Caesar asked what he loved about the Capitol Sloan laid on the charm and said he would miss all of the beautiful women off the Capitol. All the ladies in the audience started squealing and weeping after he had said that. I didn't know whether to admire his crowd pleasing skills or vomit at the Capitol's gullibility.

Atlas and Silvia were both praised from start to finish on their score and future victories on the tributes. One after the other they all went up and talked about what they liked about the Capitol or how they would do in the games. I didn't even realize our district was up until Ria was called up to the stage.

She was dressed in a very beautiful orange dress that made her skin like the setting sun. It also cut down the middle showing off the sides of her breast and her belly button. The Ria I know would never wear a dress like this.

"Ria Aves!" Caesar introduces, she holds her hand out for him to kiss before sitting down. "So tell me dear, how do you like the Capitol so far?"

"I love it!" She squeals. I had to suppress the nausea I felt from her fake girly attitude. "The food is exquisite, the room décor is breath taking and the clothes just express my personality. I love it all!"

Caesar and the rest of the audience clapped and cheered at her phony appreciation for the Capitol. I knew the only thing she liked about this metropolis was the freedom to drink and smoke without our parents knowing.

"But seriously Ria, a ten," Caesar said, getting back on topic. "How in the world did you get such a score?"

Ria looked at Caesar like a disappointed child.

"Why, do I really seem so weak to you Caesar?" She said with a pouted lip for emphasis. I had to laugh at the expression on Caesar's face.

"No, no, no I was just surprised. You and your friend both scored a ten, and that has never happened before. I was just curious." He then placed his hand on hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Ria smiled and blushed bashfully before looking back at Caesar.

"That's the answer to your question. Hunter gave me the strength to get that ten. He's my best friend and I would never want to make him look bad."

I was on the edge of my seat while the audience swooned over her gentle affection towards me. _'Had I really had that effect on her?'_

"That is beautiful Ria, but I'm afraid our time is up." Caesar said. Ria smiled at him once more before placing a small kiss on his cheek. His face broke out in a grin as he held her hand up in the air. "Ria Aves, the girl from District Ten!"

She steps off the stage gracefully and calmly while I await my turn. I let out a few steady breaths trying to calm myself down before Caesar called my name.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the male tribute from District Ten, Hunter Ashwood!"

I walked out onto the stage just as Jeremiah instructed me. I smiled at the audience and gave them a wave letting them know I wasn't intimidated by their way of life. I walked up to Caesar and shook his hand before sitting down. The audience had calmed down before Caesar had begun our interview.

"So Hunter, how do you like it here in the Capitol?" He asked. I pointed at my spiky blue hair.

"I think my hair is an example of how much I love it here." I said, they all laughed their hearts out. Once they had all settled down, Caesar cleared his throat.

"I must say, you strike me as an interesting character Hunter." Caesar stated. "How is it that your achieved a ten during your training?"

"I would tell you if I could Caesar, but I can't give anyone an edge in the arena." I said, skeptical. Caesar nods in agreement.

"Okay, how about you, what can you tell us about Hunter Ashwood?"

"I'm just a horse breaking kid from ten. My hobbies include herding cows, breaking horses and brawling in my free time."

"Oh, so you are a scrapper."

"Yes sir, I rarely lose." I boast, earning a few more cheers.

"How do you like that, he's not even in the arena and he's already a champion from ten." Everyone loves me at this point. I guess now is as any good time as any to pull out my trump card.

I start rolling the ring around my right finger discreetly as Caesar turns his attention back to me.

"So, a strapping young man like you must have all the girls lining up at your doorstep."

"As a matter of fact I do." I said softly, trying my best not to sound so obnoxious. "Her name is Elizabeth she likes it when I call her Lilly."

"Beautiful, and is that what I think it is?" He asked, pointing at my ring finger. I looked down at the simple gold band and hold it up for him to see. Everyone gasps when Caesar examines the ring. "Why is this on your right hand?"

"I made a promise you see this ring is my fire, my desire to get home. I have to keep this on my right hand to remind myself that I have something worth fighting for, and only when I win, will I finally be able to put this ring on my left finger."

"I must say Hunter, that is beautiful, but our time is up." We stand up and shake hands. "Hunter Ashwood!"

Everyone cheers my name as I quickly, but slowly walk down the stage and towards the elevator. I get a few glances from some of the remaining tributes before stepping inside the elevator and pressing my floor number.

Once I arrive I am greeted by Roan who picks me up by my waist and swings me around, for a man of his age he is surprisingly strong. I also hear the laughter of Ria and our stylists before being set down on my feet.

"You did it boy!" Roan exclaimed, cupping my face. "You and Ria are the best thing to happen to ten since, me."

"Yeah, well it was your advice that got us here." I said.

"Ah well, anyways tonight we eat and celebrate our small victory." Roan said, leading us all to the table. Jeremiah walked in with a fine bottle of wine, the most expensive in the Capitol, and we shared a toast.

Afterwards, we all turn in for the night, but sleep does not take me. I just lay there staring at the ceiling thinking about tomorrow morning, the first day of the Hunger Games.

I keep telling myself what to do, where to go and how to survive, but nothing is giving me any ease or comfort. So, I close my eyes and think of home. I smile at how my family might have reacted when they saw me in that suit, or how Lilly felt when I expressed my love for her.

Before I know it I finally manage to fall into a peaceful slumber with the thoughts of home to keep me safe.


End file.
